


New Year

by ILUCIDA



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILUCIDA/pseuds/ILUCIDA
Summary: The New Year celebration in Hizuru style was different.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	New Year

**Author's Note:**

> The fanarts of Mikasa using Kimono left me soft and dying to write something

The fabric was opulent.

The blue silk ornamented with floral embroidery that resembled cherry petals was definitely the most beautiful outfit that she ever seen. And certainly the most expensive. Nothing about the four layers of traditional Hizuru dress looked cheap. Linen and fine silks, detailed embroidery ... When Kyiomi called her to her rooms saying that there was something she wanted to show she didn't even think it would be a gift, nor anything so exquisite.

She definitely couldn't accept it.

"I don't even know how to thank you, but ..."

Kiyomi quickly interrupted the young soldier, with no time for refusals "Just use it tonight. I'm sure it will look great."

Mikasa blinked. She was enjoying the New Year celebrations organized by the Azumabito clan as well as all of her friends. The food, the plays and games, everything had been nothing but fun, but she couldn't see herself wearing something so sumptuous. "I don't even know how to use it," she offered the first excuse in mind.

Which obviously was not a problem.

Kiyomi quickly assigned her dressmaker and assistant to help her even at the last minute, despite her busy schedules for that day. Mikasa found it exaggerated at first, however, considering how hard it was to get every detail right, she soon understood.

Upon leaving the changing room, the dressmaker smiled certain of the approval she would receive from the Hizuru ambassador. Mikasa was impeccable.

Kiyomi looked at her "It looks fantastic, I didn't think it would fit so perfect".

"Yes, she looks stunning," the dressmaker agreed happily with her own work, "if I had that body and that height nobody ever would see me wearing anything else."

Mikasa blushed, feeling invaded with attention turned to her. "Thank you" she thanked her without looking in the mirror.

She had no reason to doubt they were right, but she found herself apprehensive. It was all so beautiful that it might look ridiculous.

"See how beautiful you are, Miss Mikasa", the assistant placed her in front of the mirror, making her turn from side to side looking at the ties of the band that held her waist.

"Everything is incredible" Mikasa nodded, attentive to the mirror image.

She had seen a lighter, less layered version of those clothes before. They were not nearly as ornate and sumptuous, quite the opposite, but also very beautiful. She no longer remembered her mother's voice, and was afraid to forget her face, but she remembered very well how the sleeves of those robes swayed when she took her to the river. On those occasions, she would lay her hands on the water, say a prayer, and send her paper dolls downstream. She said it kept out evil spirits.

One day Kiyomi explained about that tradition, and promised that she would take her to see the festival that marked the beginning of spring if she wanted to. She wouldn't waste the chance to see if she could.

"Mikasa let's go" Sasha's voice came from the door.

"We are going to miss the kite party" Connie complained and Mikasa blushed. They would be late only because of her.

"I'm going now".

The assistant opened the door "Yes, your friend is ready".

Mikasa made a greeting thanking the women for their hard work and went to the door to find the friends' surprised expression.

Sasha rushed towards her.

"Mikasa, we are complementary" she linked her arm in hers comparing the colors of clothes. She wore traditional clothing that was equally beautiful and ornate, but pink, "It took a lot of work to put that on. I thought I was going to die."

She accompanied Sasha, placing herself among her friends. Everyone was in formal dress. Jean and Armin in a dark suit and Eren and Connie in a gray that were distinguished only by the color of the ties. Eren's was blue and she noted that he hadn't learned how to put it even after her attempts to teach. Mikasa found herself thinking about how the brown strands that kept growing highlighted his eyes.

"It's good that you won't be able to eat like this, all tight" she heard Connie sneer and looked away.

"Don't talk, but I have more space to store sweets", she smiled taking the mochi out of her robes and Mikasa took it from her hands, eating it despite Sasha's protests.

Mikasa ignored her by passing on to Armin and Connie.

She also tried to ignore Eren's persistent gaze on herself, but failed even when she passed the candy over to him. She hurried to look anywhere on the floor, unconsciously reaching for the floral arrangement of her hair.

"It was the last, almost could not get out of the kitchen" Sasha scowled.

"As if Nicolo hadn't seen it" Jean mocked trying not to pay as much attention to how well the crimson arrangement contracted with the white skin of the best soldier in the troop.

"Everyone was in a hurry, right?" Eren complained by placing his hand on Mikasa's back. It was a superficial touch, just suggesting that she accompany him and she did so, counting the time that his hand was forgotten on the band that marked her waist.

When night fell, Mikasa thought that they had already tried all the delicacies sold in the square. Still, Sasha found a willingness to participate in the preparation of the mochi by giving several hits with the rice, and both Connie and Armin flew a giant kite. She couldn't help but regret when she had to leave them to join Kiyomi at the dinner she had organized.

...

It was after two in the morning when Eren got out of bed and headed for the window. The yellow street lamps allow him to see the emptiness of the cobbled streets. The wind was fresh and at times the silence was interrupted by one or another group of young people passing by, after all it was a festive day, but at that time the silence was already prevalent.

Tired, he swore under his breath and sat in the armchair in front of the bed, fiddling with one of the lanterns they had prepared for the New Year festivity.

He wondered how late it would be until Kiyomi released Mikasa from whatever social commitment she wanted to involve her with. Since she arrived, she was striving to ensure good business relations with the nobles of the island, and always listed Mikasa in their events. However, dinner after midnight might be a custom for the Continent, but not there. And Mikasa was a soldier. Didn't the ambassador think that she had her own routine and obligations? She had much more to do than to be surrounded by stupid lords.

He lay down again, still keeping the lights on for knowing he wouldn't fall asleep. Half an hour later he finally heard the sound of a carriage approaching. Of course, Kiyomi was not an imprudent to let Mikasa return alone at that hour.

There was no sound but the carriage, but he easily could feel Mikasa step into the house and up the stairs to stealthy steps. Upon reaching the first floor, he was already waiting for her in the hall.

"Eren, I didn't want to wake you ..." She stopped, looking at him. One of her hands was on her hair, unsuccessfully trying to remove the red arrangement, disentangling them in the process. Somehow she was even more beautiful than when she had just put it on.

"You didn't wake me up. How was the party?" he mended it in one slack, then cursed himself for not sounding properly casual.

Mikasa's expression remained neutral.

"Big, there were a lot of people."

He waited, but she didn't go into details, she never did. It wasn't like she met a lot of interesting people there either. What he was thinking, of course she wouldn't be excited to tell him at that hour about some imbecile lord who took her out to dance. Pathetic. It didn't even fit.

"There were also a lot of sweets, I brought you." She added, holding out a rectangular package with a pink bow. Chocolates.

He looked at the offer and then at Mikasa again. Although he was not surprised, the delicacy touched him. She looked at him expectantly, and suddenly anything that spoke seemed little. "You ... You are very beautiful today" Her phrase changed direction like a sudden flash.

Mikasa's shoulders shrugged.

"Don't you think all this a little ... too much?" She looked at her own clothes as if she were in someone else's costume.

"No, everything is perfect".

"I thought it was beautiful too" She finally agreed.

Eren shook his head. It wasn't about the clothes.

She could take it off. He was sure the view would be much better, but he scolded that bastard thought.

"I'm going to sleep, it's late" she placed the tablet with chocolates in her hands, going to the door of her room.

He stopped her.

"You do not want?"

"I ate enough at the party."

"Nonsense" he approached opening the container and stopping on the doorstep. Mikasa liked sweets as much as Sasha liked anything edible.

She accepted a piece by leaning on the other side of the doorframe. It was easy for them to smile for no reason. It was not necessary.

"If you're a little wiser, you can get that out of my sight now."

"I trust your self-control".

"Bad decision" she took another tablet.

The urge to laugh out of nowhere came back. She smiled again. Eren liked the way her eyes became even more streaked when she did. Her hand unconsciously trailed toward her face. She looked at him and he abandoned the sudden gesture as quickly as he came, making his hand stop at her hair arrangement, pulling it out.

"Thank you" she received the ornament. "I don't even know how I'm going to get it out. It doesn't look like it, but it's heavy."

"I can help".

Mikasa swallowed, turning livid.

Eren cursed himself again, "Ok, if you don't want to ..."

"I do," she replied, letting out her breath and entering the room. Eren waited for her to turn on the lights and followed her.

Mikasa stopped with her back to him. His gaze traveled the curve of her neck and he watched as the short strands accentuated her elegant bearing. Her fingers went to the bands that looped around her waist and he felt stupid for thinking he would help her.

"Start with the two thinner ones" Mikasa suggested, remembering that they were placed last on top of the most rigid piece.

Eren obeyed, carefully undoing the narrow knots. As soon as he retired, he was surprised to have three more tracks on it. Mikasa undid the tie that was in front of her chest and only then can the first layer slide over her shoulders.

Eren's gaze wandered to any other corner of the room, giving her space to remove the piece and fold the fabric over her arm. As soon as she repositioned herself, he untied the two other tracks again, this time with greater dexterity. His hands did not touch her waist even when he undid the turns. When the last one broke, she felt even more withdrawn by shyness, tightening the opening of her underwear.

Eren pulled away and she turned around to face him.

He has known Mikasa all his life, however there were times when it was difficult to look at her without feeling impertinent. Perhaps the fact that she has become a monument of more than 1.70 in height and imposing air contributed to the fact that his gaze lingered on her every day longer than recommended.

"I don't think I helped much, but ..."

"You helped," she replied, nibbling her lip, thinking of how to say there was another layer and more underwear. Obviously she would fix the last one, but as for the shirt ...

"I actually still wanted your help"

"It's all right".

He waited and she hesitated, her face turning red. Perhaps for this reason the look of Eren has not left her face. She inhaled, removing her cloak to reveal a shorter-sleeved shirt and thinner fabric.

Trying not to stick to the last fact, he didn't wait for her to turn around and went to her, positioning himself on her back. His hands trembled as he took the handkerchief that had its ends twisted, gradually loosening them.

She didn't wait for him to undo the loop, and pulled the band off by herself.

"Thank you" she thanked, bringing the robes folded against her breasts.

Eren nodded "I will let you rest" he replied almost lamenting that it was so late.

She watched him leave the room without another answer, and only when he closed the door behind her did she notice the gap in her chest. When she finally lay down, after removing all the wrapping bands and bathing, she fell asleep feeling that this year would be really different.


End file.
